An end to the Dark
by serioushugsies
Summary: A girl with a cruel destiny and a desire to protect those who gave her life meaning fights against the world. features OC and a slightly altered story line. (On long term hiatus)
1. Chapter 1

The girl sprinted across the plain in panic knowing full well that _it_ was practically right on her heels. She had been forced to swallow her tears over her mother, who had given her life to buy her the precious time she needed to escape, time that she couldn't help but feel she had wasted. No matter how much thunder she had thrown at _whatever_ it was it had simply shrugged it off with arrogant laugh.

"Why are you bothering to run _me?_ " it shouted "You are only fleeing from your own destiny." The girl had no time to respond, she simply focused her mind on finding the most efficient path through the trees, which was even more difficult with the tears in eyes and the shadows of the night. Despite her mother preparing her endlessly for this day she couldn't stop her tears from falling.

After running till her legs felt like jelly, the girl found herself in a field illuminated only by the moonlight. Looking around, she turned back to stare at the forest she had just emerged from [This plain are too large for me to escape before she catches me, here I'll have to make my final stand.] she thought as she drew her thunder tome from the bag at her side.

The girl did not have to wait long for her pursuer to arrive. The person strolled with confidence out of the trees and smiled arrogantly down at the girl. "I had thought that you would continue running for a while more, I was quite enjoying the chase." The woman said as she reached out her hand for the girl. "Well then shall we become one and finally cover this world in darkness?"

* * *

"Chrom we have to do something!" a young girl exclaimed brining the girl's fuzzy consciousness back to reality [gods, my head hurts, what happened? Where am i?] She thought.

"What do you propose we do?" a voice deeper and obviously masculine answered back.

The girl mind moved a mile a minute as she tried desperately to figure out what was going on around her. Where was she? Was she injured? Who where the two people who were talking about her? The girl slowly opened her eyes and slowly the world came back into view. Before her were two people. One was a sixteen or seventeen year old girl wearing a yellow dress that had metal bars parallel to the ground in the bottom. Her hair a bright blonde color was tied into pigtails. The other was a man who looked to be around the girl's own age. He wore a blue tunic that had a long sleeve on one side while the other exposed his entire shoulder which bore a strange tattoo. His other shoulder was adorned with a metal shoulder pad that lead into a white cape. Both his eyes and his hair were of the same color as his shirt.

It was at that moment that they both looked down to see the girl gazing back at them.

"I see your awake now" the man said as he smiled down at her. "There are better places to take a nap then on the ground. You know." He said to which the girl giggled slightly. "Come on, give me your hand." He said as he reached out to help her up.

For a moment, the girl hesitated. Part of her wanted to trust in their smiles but a small part of her told her to get up and run as fast as she could, that she wasn't safe. But in the end she smiled and grabbed the man's hand. "Thank you, Chrom"

The man lifted her easily to her feet, "Ah then you know who I am then?"

"No, actually, it just…came to me." The girl replied as she put a hand to her head in an attempt to stop the throbbing ache in her skull.

"Hmmm, that's curious" the man said as he drew back with a slight frown upon his face. "Tell me then, what brings you to this field?"

"My name…it's…" The girl trailed off as she struggled to recall something that should be obvious.

"You can't remember your name?" Chrom said with concern upon his face.

"Oh, oh I know what that is. Its amnesia right?" the young girl said sounding a little too excited.

"I'm not really…Wh-where exactly are we?" The girl questioned unable to fully keep the anxiety out of her voice

"I would not call this amnesia; it's a load of Pegasus dung. Do you expect us to believe that you remembered Milord's name and not your own?" a third voice declared dripping with mistrust.

It was at that point that the girl noticed a third man standing slightly behind and to the side of Chrom. The man was wearing full plate armor that was blue and grey. His hair was a shade of brown and he seemed like he had a permanent frown upon his face.

"B-but I'm telling you the truth, please believe me!" The girl nearly shouted.  
"What if it is True Frederick? We can't just leave her here, confused and alone. What short of Shepherds would we be then?" Chrom said as he turned his head back, speaking to the man.

[Shepherd's?] The girl questioned to herself.

"All the same Milord, I must emphasize caution. It would not do to let a wolf into the flock." The man named Frederick said as he starred daggers at the girl.

Chrom paused at that, his hand on his chin. "Right then-we'll take her back to town and sort this out there."

"W-wait a minute! Don't I get a say in this!" The girl exclaimed as the conversation took a turn she wasn't quite fond of.

Chrom laughed for a moment before he answered, "peace friend, I promise we'll listen to what you have to say once were in town."

"Right then, let's go!" the young girl said as she bounced forward and grabbed the girl's hand, leading her forward. With Chrom and Frederick right behind them.

For a while they all walked in silence, the young girl having let go of The girl's hand but still leading the way humming a tune to herself, till The girl stopped and starred at the ground.

"What will you do with me then? Keep me Prisoner?" The girl questioned

"No of course not," Chrom denied, "You'll be free to go once we determine your no enemy of Ylisse."

The girl's head jerked back up "Ylisse? Is that where we are?"

"You've never heard of the halidom?" Frederick questioned, "Ha, you are quite the actress, your furrowed brow makes it all the more convincing."

"Peace Frederick, This land is known as the Halidom of Ylisse, Our ruler, Emmeryn, is called the Exalt." Chrom explained. "Now that I think about it, introductions are still in order; my name is Chrom- though I guess you already knew that. The delicate one here is my younger sister Lissa"

"I am NOT delicate!" the girl said as she smacked her brother on the arm before turning back to the girl and smiled. "Ignore my brother; he can be a bit thick at times. Though your luck we Shepherds found you! Brigands would have been a rude awakening!" Lissa said as she smiled at the girl.

"You tend sheep? In full armor?"The girl questioned.

"Indeed, it can be a dangerous job sometimes, just ask Frederick the wary here." Chrom laughed as he gestured to the man in armor.

The man's expression did not change as he responded. "A title I wear with pride. God forbid someone maintain some level of caution." He then turned and faced the girl, "I have every wish to trust you stranger, but my station demands otherwise."

"I understand, I don't think that I would do any different if I were in your shoes." The girl said as she turned back to Chrom and Lissa. "My name is Kara it's nice-"she started before realizing what she had just said and brought a hand to her mouth in surprise. "I just remembered that, I guess that's one mystery solved." She said as she smiled.

"Kara? Sounds foreign to my ears, though it does have a familiar ring to it." Chrom as he thought to himself for a moment. "Regardless the town is not far off, we can sort this out there." And with that the group continued forward.

For another few minutes the group continued in silence, until Kara came to a stop. The others looked at her in confusion. "is it just me? Or is there smoke coming from the direction we're walking." Kara commented as she pointed off into the distance.

The others turned and squinted off in an attempt to make out what she was talking about.

"Milord! She speaks the truth!" Frederick shouted "I can barely make it out but undoubtedly there is smoke in the direction of the town!"

"Damn it, the town must be under siege, those blasted brigands no doubt!" Chrom cursed as he turned back to the others. "Lissa, Frederick quickly!" he shouted before starting to run

"Milord! What about her?" Frederick questioned as he gestured at Kara.

"Unless she's on fire too, it can wait!" Chrom shouted back at which point Frederick and Lissa took off after him

"Wait a moment!" Kara shouted but they were already too far to hear her. "Well now what am I supposed to do?" she questioned out loud as she stared off into the sky.

It was then that for the first time Kara felt the weight upon her side, she looked down to see a large bag and a sword at her side. Thinking that she might find some answers in the bag, Kara started to reach into the bag when she stopped after seeing her hand. Her right hand was adorned with a strange tattoo; it was purple in color with six eyes, three on each side, connected by spiraling lines. And while the tattoo was curious it was the condition of the hand that drew her attention. It looked like it had been burned in a flame; the skin was bright red with some blisters around the outside of the tattoo.

While she was disturbed by the fact she had a bad burn upon her hand it was the fact that she felt no pain from it that she found most disquieting. And while it caused her to pause for a moment she none the less reached into the bag. After rummaging around for a second, Kara discovered a tome held within. Brining it out to look at, Kara got the feeling that what she was currently holding was a tome of magic.

"Seems I wasn't exactly a damsel in distress." Kara mumbled to herself as she looked out at the smoke before her. "Oh well, might as well help where I can." And with that she took off after the others.

* * *

"GHAHAHAHA! Get to it lads! Grab anything shiny and put the rest to the torch! We gots to set an example for these Ylissean dogs!" A man standing in front of the town's church yelling to his men who were busy looting the towns market When Chrom and the others ran into town.

"Chrom, we have to stop them!" Lissa shouted as she looked around at the damage the Brigands had done.

"Don't worry; these bastards won't live to see tomorrow." Chrom growled as he drew his sword.

"Wait up!" a voice sounded behind the three who then turned to see Kara running up to them before stopping before them with her hands on her knees.

"Kara? Why did you follow us?" Chrom questioned

"Well… I'm not quite sure myself. But I found a magic tome amongst my belongings and I have a sword at my side. I know my way around a fight if you'll have me."

To his credit, Chrom only needed a moment to consider her offer before nodding in affirmation. "Of course-strength in numbers as they say, just try not to get separated."

"Remember Kara, our enemy are nothing but thieves. They will give no quarter nor will we offer any." Frederick cautioned. As he drew his lance and took a position in front of Lissa.

"Right." Kara said as she too drew her weapons and moved to stand at Chrom's side.

"Well lookie at what we got here boys! More Ylissean dogs ready for the slaughter." The bandit leader shouted as his men jeered and moved to intercept.

It was at that moment that Kara noticed that she fully understood the movements of her enemies at just by watching them. She could see which of them were their strongest and could even tell which ones would move in first.

"How strange," she mumbled "I'm able to tell the flow of battle at a mere glance. I must have studied tactics at some point."

Chrom starred at her, wide eyed, "you mean you can see the flow of battle? That's quite a useful talent to have. Glad to have you on our side." He said as he cut down an axe wielding man who was stupid enough to move in by himself.

"Well, well, look at the pretty lady who's decided to give us a show boys." One of the brutes sneered earning Kara nothing but leering gazes from the lot of them. "Once were done here I think I'll give her the pleasure of a good ti-"the man never finished his sentence however before Kara shot a bolt of thunder through his chest.

"With the day I've been having, the only good time you boy could give me is the joy of watching fall under my blade. So, who's next on the chopping block?" she threatened in a low voice that sent more than a few of the brigands stepping backwards, an opening a tactician like Kara was quick to take advantage of.

The battle did not last long. Not with Kara, Chrom, and Frederick slaughtering those who stood against them while Lissa handled the healing of the light wounds any of them suffered. The town's people came out of hiding to thank Chrom and Frederick while Kara and Lissa chatted.

"Good riddance," Kara said in a huff as she placed her tome back into her bag.

"Agreed" Lissa said as she walked up and grabbed Kara's hand. "But holy cow Kara! Swords, magic, and tactics! Is there anything you can't do!" she said so happily that she was practically bouncing.

[Remember who I am for one.] She thought to herself while she endured her arm flailing about in the young girls grip.

"Indeed, you're certainly no victim from what I've seen." Chrom said as he and Frederick approached.

"Perhaps you would even be capable of explaining to us how you ended up in that field?" Frederick questioned his frown once again upon his face.

"I understand why you're still wary of me Sir Frederick, but I can't explain why only bits of who I am have returned while others have not." Kara said with a strained smile, realizing that by helping them she might have only brought more scrutiny down upon herself. "But I ask that you please believe me, I have shared all that I remember."

"You have fought to save Ylissean lives today. My heart says that's enough." Chrom declared as he smiled at her.

"And what of your mind Milord? Does it not give you any counsel on this matter?" Frederick cautioned.

"Frederick, the Shepherds are in need of someone of Kara's talents. With all the threats inside and out of Ylisse would you have us lose such an able tactician? Besides I trust he and her story, as strange as it sounds."

Kara could hardly believe her ears, she doubted that she could be so trusting of someone claiming amnesia but yet Chrom was willing to give her a chance. "Th-thank you Chrom" she said as she smiled back.

"So then, are you willing to join us?" Lissa asked from her side. Practically begging with her eyes.

"Of course, I would be honored." Kara replied.

Lissa gave a joyful yelp while Frederick turned to Chrom. "Milord did you notice? Those brigands spoke in a Plegian accent."

"Plegian? What exactly is that?" Kara questioned

"Plegia is our western neighbor. They've been sending small bands of forces into our land disguised as simple brigands for months now trying to ignite a war."

"And every time they do the people suffer." Lissa said with the first frown Kara had ever seen on her face.

"They do have us Milady, the Shepherds to protect them." Frederick declared.

"Right, well then we need to get moving to the capital." Chrom said as he started to walk to the north.

"Wait! What?" Lissa exclaimed in disbelief. "Can't we stay in civilization for one night? I'm tired of sleeping with every insect in existence making as much noise as they can.

"Oh it's not so bad, just think of it as building character." Chrom said as he continued walking

"awww." Lissa pouted as she and Frederick started to walk as well with Kara following shortly thereafter. Though in those moments, Kara couldn't help but look down at her burnt and tattooed hand and worry about what she had lost. Though at the very least she had gained something in return.


	2. Chapter 2

Kara, Chrom, Frederick, and Lissa continued their journey to the Capital until after the sun had gone down. However, Lissa finally stopped in frustration.

"Gods I can't stand all these bugs buzzing and crawling all around being all cre- ach phatooy, eww one got into my mouth!"

"Hardship builds Character Milady, though I suppose we should start setting up our camp at this point." Frederick said.

"Well then Lissa, would you like to come with me to get firewood?" Chrom asked almost rubbing it in.

"No thanks, I've had enough character for one day." Lissa said as she glared at her brother.

It was at that moment that Kara's stomach decided to growl loudly. "We should also consider food too, I don't know about the rest of you but I'm starving." She said in order to hide her embarrassment.

Lissa snickered while Chrom smiled and Frederick cleared his throat. "Indeed, it seems that a little hunting and gathering is in order."

"I'll do it." Kara volunteered almost instantly as she ran off into the woods to find something to eat.

"Huh, that was quick of her." Chrom commented.

"Its fine, she's got quirks but I like her. She's fun." Lissa said

"Well then I suppose it's up to us to gather the wood and clear the camp." Frederick said.

Kara moved though the underbrush with annoyance clouding her face. She had been looking for anything alive so over twenty minutes and had yet to see so much as a rabbit. Already tired from the fighting earlier in the day and her stomach had not stopped growling sense she ran off from the others. And while she was fine with the others, by herself she couldn't help feel anxiety about who she was. She tried desperately to recall anything about herself, even as something as simple as her parents faces but nothing at all came to mind but simple information on battlefield tactics.

Kara could feel tears in the corners of her eyes as the frustration continued to build as she heard a twig snap behind her back. Turing around Kara was greeted by the sight of a large brown bear moving in behind her, growling menacing.

Kara smiled as she drew her thunder tome, "Well at least the problem of dinner is solved." She said as she sent a bolt threw the bear's skull. "Now I have to figure out how to get it back to camp."

* * *

"God couldn't you spear us something normal people eat?" Lissa complained as she poked at her bear meat. "I mean who eats bear meat? Its messing with the food chain is what it is, right Kara?" she said as she looked to the older woman for agreement.

Kara however was too engrossed in her meat to hear anything, to the point where she was practically inhaling the food.

"Well, I suppose someone will eat anything if they haven't had anything for days." Lissa winced "but still this stuff is awful! It smells like old boots." She complained as she tried to take another bite. "No I take that back, old boots smell better!"

"Come now Milady, hardships help to build character, something we Shepherds will require." Frederick said with a smile upon his face.

"Oh ya? Well I don't see you eating any Frederick." Lissa said with a sarcastic smile on her face.

"O-oh well… I ate quite a large lunch; yes I couldn't eat another bite." Frederick said with a strained smile on his face.

"I didn't poison it if that's what you're worried about." Kara said without looking up from her meal.

The others were all stunned into silence for a moment as they looked at her.

"No, you would not have had the time or wouldn't be eating yourself if that was the case." Frederick said solemnly.  
"Just eat Lissa, meat is meat." Chrom said in between bites.

"Ugh, pass" Lissa said as she threw her meat into the fire. She then stood up and walked over to Kara, placing her head on her lap in an attempt to get comfortable.

Kara placed her hand on Lissa's head, gently petting her till the young girl began to hum in satisfaction. Kara smiled down at her. [She's quite the selfish little girl, though all it does is make her cuter. I wonder if I have a younger sister or brother out there that I spoiled]. And once again Kara felt the anxiety and fear that she felt only moments earlier.

"Kara, is something wrong? You look upset." Chrom asked with worry on all over his face.

Kara shook her head to dispel her dark thoughts before forcing a smile. "It's nothing much, I just realized that I don't even know what exactly I look like."

For a moment Frederick, Chrom, and Lissa did not move; they simply blinked as they absorbed what she said.

"Th-that's right!" Lissa was the first to react as she sat back up and grabbed Kara by the shoulders. "Sense you have no memories you wouldn't even remember what you look like!"

"Sorry, I never considered that you would have lost that as well. I can't imagine what that must feel like." Chrom apologized.

Kara waved her hand in dismissal, "its fine, its fine, you can make it up to me by telling me what I actually look like."

"Sure!" Lissa exclaimed, "Well to start with you have beautiful, long, black hair. And your eyes are a bright red color. Like the color of rubies!" she exclaimed almost as if she were proud of how Kara looked.

"It is as my sister describes." Chrom agreed, "You have quite the ethereal like beauty. I was half convinced when we met that you were a "Child of the Dark".

"I'm sorry, a what?" Kara questioned, hearing a term she did not remember.

"Ah the Children of the Dark are a legend that has been passed down in Ylisse for generations. Supposedly, long ago two species of people passed into our world from a place known as the Outrealm. One group was the Children of Light, beings who bore wings made from pure light and who sustained their existence on new life. While the Children on Dark were their opposite; beings with wings of shadow who feed off of death. The legends say that when they first arrived they made pacts with the divine dragons so that they could live alongside those who had already made these lands their home." Chrom explained.

"Hmmm…well at least I know I'm not horribly disfigured, Right?" Kara said in a half joking tone.

"R-right, there is nothing at all wrong with you. Not at all." Lissa said as she waved her hands back and forth. To which Kara nearly freaked out at before Lissa stuck out her tongue; clearly making a bad joke.

"Sigh, I suppose I will just have to confirm it for myself the next time I see a mirror." Kara said as she laid down and stared off into the night, feeling sleep beginning to take hold.

"Well Milord, Milady, it is about time you turn in for the night. I shall take the first watch." Frederick said in a tone that would broker no discussion.

"Well I guess so," Lissa sounded disappointed as she moved to her own spot around the fire. "Good night Kara, don't let all the bugs bite." She said to which Kara only waved as she turned away from the others to face the darkness of the forest. In truth she was not so tired that she wanted to turn in but at the same time she could not bear to face the others. [I didn't even know what I looked like, I have nothing left] she thought as she felt the first tears roll down her cheeks.

* * *

Chrom stared into the dying embers of the fire as he contemplated the events of the day. This had been their first real patrol at the outskirts of Ylisse and it had been much more event filled than even he had anticipated. Not only had they fought to protect the town of Southtown from the Plegian bandits and had even found a new tactician for the Shepherds. While Miriel, their current tactician, was in no way bad it was not advantageous for soldiers if they could not understand what their tactician is saying. Besides, Miriel would undoubtedly be happier spending her time with experiments rather than coming up with military tactics.

[Speaking of our tactician.] Chrom thought as his eyes passed over the sleeping from of the young woman who slept across the fire from him. In all honesty, when they had first found her and she had stared up at him with her ruby red eyes Chrom had almost been convinced that she had been a Child of the Dark. Emm had recounted many tales of the Children of Dark and the Light and how the Children of the Light had once stood with the Exalt line long ago to save the world. When he was young he would spend many a day playing in the castle court yard pretending to fight along beings of light against the "Demon Lord" or whatever his young mind would conjure up. And though during the war against Plegia had robbed him of much of his childhood he never truly forgot those times.

Chrom was enjoying his trip down memory lane when he noticed that something seemed wrong in their surroundings. The sounds of the forest had almost entirely stopped, till the point where she could no longer even hear the sound of bugs.

"What is…?" Chrom wondered out loud as he stood with his hand resting upon Falchion

"Chrom?" the groggily voice of Lissa came from behind him.

"Its nothing, I was just going to look around for a bit." Chrom said as he turned around and smiled at his sister.

"Not without me you won't!" she said as she jumped up with her staff in hand.

Knowing that it was pointless to argue with her, Chrom gestured for her to join him as they walked away from the campfire. The two did not make it very far from the campsite before Lissa started to notice the wrongness in the air.

"It's so dark out here, and what happened to all the birds and bugs?" Lissa asked turning her head nervously.

"Something is definitely wrong here." Chrom said with a frown.

Then, out of no were, the ground began to shake immensely.  
"W-what the heck?!" Lissa screamed as she tried to remain standing

"Gods above! Lissa, run!" Chrom shouted as he grabbed LIssa's shoulder and started running. Seconds later, the ground behind them shook to the point that it began to rise into the air, splitting off and releasing lava into the air.

"Lissa this way!" Chrom yelled as the two turned just in time to avoid a fireball landing just behind them lighting the forest afire almost instantly.

The two continued to run until they could no longer feel the heat on their back before stopping to catch their breath. "Chrom, look!" Lissa shouted as she pointed up into the sky.

Chrom turned to see a large magic circle appear in the sky. The inside of the circle was at first clear but a second latter a strange crystalline eye appeared within it. Then, from within the eye, two human shaped black masses fell down unto the ground in front of them. Slowly the two black masses stood up, their eye glowing red in the darkness. The two creatures slowly stepped out into the moonlight revealing them to be grotesque human shaped creatures. Their flesh seemed to be already decaying and was stitched together. Miasma leaked from the creature's eyes and mouth.

"Lissa you had better step back." Chrom warned as he drew Falchion as she hid behind his back.

The two creatures stumbled forward making strange moaning noises, till one of them noticed Chrom and released an inhuman scream and charged forward. The creature leapt into the air and swung its axe in an attempt to cleave Chrom in two. Chrom did not give it a chance however and ducked under the axe and stuck the creature across the stomach. The blow seemed to do nothing to the creature however, for it simply turned its body with a sickening cracking noise and swung its axe around. Chrom caught the axes blade with his blade and the two struggled with their weapons locked for a moment. Chrom broke the stalemate by shoving the creature back, who then fell to the ground, and stabbed his blade into the creatures back. The creature gave a pathetic mewl before dissolving into black mist.

"Ahhhh!"Lissa screamed from behind him, drawing his attention. The other of the creatures had cornered her against a rock and was slowly approaching her.

"Lissa!" Chrom screamed as he charged forward, even though he knew deep down that he would not make it. It was then that a masked man sprinted from his right directly at Lissa.

The creature swung its axe down while Lissa closed her eyes waiting for the blow to land. The masked man however, arrived just in time to block the blow with his sword held behind his back. Lissa opened her eyes and gasped in shock seeing a man she had no idea about.

The man grunted as he struggled to hold off the creature. "Help!" the man yelled at Chrom.

"Right!" he answered as he ran forward.

The creature, noticing Chrom's advance, lessened its force upon the man and turned its head to him. The masked man instantly noticed the creature's lack of attention and used his blade to push it away. The man spun his sword at the creature at the same time that Chrom's blade reached it as well, the two of them cutting down the beast at the same time.

For a moment there was no movement from anyone nor a sound besides for the forest burning, and then the creature fell into two as it dissolved into smoke as well. The man sighed as he placed his sword back into his sheathe.

"Quite the entrance," Chrom said as he turned to the masked man, "what's your name?" to which the masked man simply turned his head to face him.

* * *

When Kara first noticed the shaking she only asummed that it was simply the wind or someone walking near her and just tried to go back to sleep. However the shaking continued until it was so bad that she could only assume something was wrong. Jumping up at almost the same moment as Frederick, the first thing she noticed was the fact that Chrom and Lissa were missing.

Frederick jumped up; ignoring the armor he had taken off to sleep, and leapt atop his horse as he looked around for his Lord and Lady.

It was then that the two of them heard Lissa's scream from the forest before them and both took off into the woods. Frederick easily pulled ahead with the aid of his horse while Kara sprinted over fallen logs and around burring trees. It was during her maneuvering that she noticed the strange magic circle up in the sky.

While she wasn't sure how she knew she could tell that the magic circle was far more complex than anything any human could control. The magic they were currently seeing was something that belonged to the gods.

"Milord, Milady! Are you unharmed?" Frederick shouted in an attempt to locate the other two of their group.  
"Frederick! Kara!" Lissa voiced sounded out from the trees before them, causing the two of them to sprint into the field that the Chrom and Lissa were standing in.

While Frederick went his lord and ladies side Kara looked up to see the strange magic circle disappear from the sky. Cautiously, Kara surveyed the area, searching for any sign of other foes in the darkness.

Due to her watching, Kara was shocked to see more of the creatures seemingly emerge from the shadows. "Are such horrific creatures native to these lands?" Kara asked as she drew her sword and her tome and moved closer to the others.

"They are not from Ylisse, I can promise you that." Chrom commented as he readied his blade.

"Were either of you injured?" Frederick asked with worry all over his face.

"No, we got lucky that this man…hey! Where did he go?" Lissa exclaimed as she looked around confused.

"We can figure that out after we deal with these monsters." Chrom said with annoyance in his voice. "Any ideas Kara?"

Kara's eyes darted around the battlefield, searching for any advantage or any weakness in their enemies. She noticed that the creatures that had come from the ground seemed to move much slower than she would expect and seemed to be not as focused on their group, though they did have numbers on their side. She also noticed a abandoned building to the side, but saw no reason to make use of it.

"They don't look like they can move very fast, if we make use of Fredericks mount to distract them Chrom and I will deal death blows to them. Lissa stay behind us." Kara ordered as she moved forward.

[Will they even respect my orders?] She couldn't help but think as she moved forward and looked over her shoulder. Much to her surprise however they had done exactly as she had asked with Frederick moving directly in between herself and Chrom and Lissa staying a good distance behind Chrom. Frederick moved directly in front of a few of the monsters stabbing one and retreating a distance away. The monsters screamed out in rage and shuffled after him, seemingly oblivious to the presence of Chrom and Kara. The two of them quickly took advantage of their single minded focus, using sword or spell to make quick work of them.

When they had managed to thin the herd to about a third Kara started to hear noises coming from the forest south of their fight. Stealing a glance, Kara was horrified to see more of the creatures emerging from the woods, there were even what appeared to be mages amongst their ranks and appeared to be even more than the initial group. The group was moving in behind Chrom Frederick and Lissa, making their initial strategy no longer viable.

"Chrom! Frederick! More to the south, there appear to be mages amongst them." Kara warned, "take Lissa and retreat into that abandoned building and deal with them one at a time."

"What about you?" Chrom yelled back from across the crowd of monsters.

"Ill distract the first group and lead them back into the forest. When you finish the others come help me." And with that Kara sprinted in front of the mass of creatures and fired bolts of thunder into the leading ranks, Turing more than a few into mere smoke. The others instantly took notice of that and as she moved away followed, completely ignoring Chrom and the others.

"Wait Kara, that's too reckless!" Chrom shouted but it was too late, she had already disappeared into the forest and had dragged the lot of the creatures with her.

"Milord we should do as she said, it would be unwise to let their mages or archers to pick away at us without protection." Frederick warned as he moved to cover Lissa from a arrow fired from one of the monsters.

Chrom clicked his tongue in annoyance, but he couldn't disagree. "Fine then lets deal with these as quickly as possible and return to her side.

"Captain Chrom! Are you alright?" a woman's voice sounded out as a horse jumped out from between the trees. A young red headed woman wielding a lance moved quickly to their side, stabbing any of the monsters that got in her way. "Glad I decided to come out and meet you guys, look like you could use some help."

"Sully, thank Naga you're here." Lissa said with relief in her voice. "But who exactly is that guy behind you?" she asked as she noticed a blue haired man running up behind her and panting heavily.

"What? Ruffles why did you follow me?" Sully asked with annoyance.

"But of course to ask for your hand in marriage milady, your beauty captivated me so fully that I do not mind following you into the mouth of hell itself." The man said waving a finger, "however I must correct you, my glorious name is not "Ruffles" rather I am known by the name of Virion. Now then Milady, would you grace me by accepting my proposal for marrig-"

The man named Virion never finished before Sully kicked him in the face. "Shut it Ruffles, are you really so stupid that you can't see this isn't the place."

"Ah Milady, your legs are as beautiful as you hair, but I suppose you do have a point. I suppose we should deal with these ruffians before we discuss our marriage plans." Virion said as he drew a bow from his back and loosed a n arrow into the head of one of the monster mages. "With skills such as mine we shall make quick work of these fools."

"Ha, that sounds like a challenge Ruffles, nobody beats me in combat." Sully laughed as she bounded forward and stabbed a swordsman who was unprepared.

[Naga's fortune upon us, with these two's help we can finish off these monsters much quicker.] Chrom thought to himself as he sliced down two monsters with a single blow. [be safe Kara, we'll be there soon.]

* * *

Kara cursed under her breath for what felt like the hundredth time as she dogged behind a tree to avoid an arrow. [Damn it, I didn't think that there would be more intelligent creatures amongst them, I underestimated them.] Kara cursed again as she started to run again. Shortly after she had led the monsters away from the others one of the monsters had let out a strange gurgling noise, and the moment it did the others seemed to become much more aware. They moved through the underbrush in the same way any normal person would, and those with bows would unleash arrows in an attempt to pin her down. Kara would occasionally unleash bolts of thunder when she could but she wasn't able to stop for long before the axe wielding creatures would be upon her.

[My only choice is to lead them as far away from the others as possible and hope for the best.] she decided, [besides, it would be better for me to fall here than any of the others. Me who has nothing to her name and nothing to truly live for.] she thought as she sent another burst of thunder back into their ranks.

But she noticed that the one who had made the strange noise had disappeared. At that moment a shadow passed between her and the moon looking up, Kara was horrified to see the monster leaping through the air its axe in mid swing. She tried to jump back but wasn't able to fully escape from the blow, which ended up slicing a blow across her arm. Kara yelled out in pain as she fell back onto the ground and grabbed her arm. The monster moved directly over her and raised its axe to finish her off.

Kara readied herself to unleash magic, but deep down she knew she would not make it in time. The blow never landed however, as a man in a mask lopped the creatures head off so fast that she didn't have a chance to react. The man then moved to deal with the other monsters with a furry of blows.

Kara stood up unsteadily as she smiled at the man. "Thank you for your help; are you someone in Chrom's Sheppard's?"

The man however did not instantly respond, merely turned and stared at Kara through the slits in his mask. "No I am not, though I know of them." He answered in a neutral voice as he proceeded to walk back the way Kara had run from.

Kara moved after the man, applying pressure to her shoulder as they moved. "Well regardless, I must thank you for saving my life. I would not have survived were it not for you."

The man stopped and turned back at that, surprising Kara to the point she stopped. "You should not be so careless with your life Milady; there are more people than you might think that would morn your passing." And after saying his cryptic words, returned to the path.

Kara blinked a few times in confusion before her feet moved on their own to follow him. [Wait, what did he mean more people than I know, is it possible that he knows me?] She thought as she felt the anxiety that had plagued her all night return. Though she dared not ask him in case if that was the case in order to avoid his wrath if it were true and she wasn't as good as Chrom seemed to believe.

The two of them eventually reached the clearing where the others were and upon them noticing the two, ran up to them.

"Kara! Your hurt bad!" Lissa screamed as she ran up staff glowing in order to heal her.

"It's not as bad as it looks, but it would have been much worse if not for our friend here." Kara said as she winced as the skin and muscle on her arm stitched themselves back together under the light of Lissa's staff.

"Well then I should thank you, you not only saved my sister but our tactician as well." Chrom said as he smiled at the man, who said nothing in return. "my name is Chrom, may I have yours?"

"You may call me Marth." The man said in the same tone of voice as he used when speaking to Kara.

"Marth? As in the hero king of old?" Chrom asked in apparent confusion. "well you certainly fight like a hero, where exactly did you learn to use the sword?" Chrom asked.

"I'm not here to talk about me. Your world teeters on the brink of calamity. What you have seen here is merely a prelude. You have been warned." Marth said as he turned on his heel and walked away.

"Hey wait, we're teetering on what now?" Lissa exclaimed but the man did not stop.

"It would seem that he's not much of a talker." Kara said with a frown on her face as Lissa finally finished healing her arm.

"It would seem so, I would think that his talent's lie in other places." Chrom commented as he frowned at Kara. "Kara, that was far too reckless to take on that many of those monsters by yourself. You were lucky that Marth stepped in to save you."

Kara smiled sadly at Chrom, "you're completely correct, but it was the best I could come up with in those circumstances. Besides I wasn't aware that others would be coming to our rescue." She said as she looked to the two new people who were standing behind Frederick.

Sully laughed at that, "Hell ya, you ever need a knight in shining armor feel free to call me up. But you seemed to know your own way around a fight so you're alright in my book."

"Sully is your angelic name then my goddess? Then miss Sully I would be honored if you would give me your hand in marrig-"Virion tried to propose to only receive a foot to the face.

Kara couldn't help but giggle at their antics but noticed that Chrom was still staring at her with a frown.

"I know what you want to say Chrom, but I do understand that I was overly reckless and I promise not to be so in the future." Kara said as she avoided his stare.

Chrom remained silent for a moment before sighing loudly. "Well I suppose none of us were seriously wounded and we did win the day. So I guess its fine."

"Milord, I am worried about the capital, we should make haste to ensure that they have not suffered an attack as well." Frederick said with his normal slight frown on his face.

"Indeed, let's get moving." Chrom ordered as the group began to move north. Letting the fires continue to burn behind them.

What Chrom and the others did not notice however, was the woman standing upon the top of one of the trees who had been watching the fight from start to finish. Her hair was short and purple and fell in a small braid off to her side. Upon her head was a black circlet that seemed to glow even darker than the night that surrounded her. She wore black armor that gave off no noise no matter how she moved to remain balanced. And her eyes glowed in the same purple color that her hair was.

The woman starred down at the remains of the battle in deep contemplation, her hand rubbing her chin seemingly by itself. "That was immensely disappointing, the child has not improved sense the last time I have seen her and seems to be even more reckless with her life than ever." The woman's eyes squinted as she continued to muse to herself. "Although I suppose it was a good test of the Fallen's fighting strength. And this man calling himself Marth, I have no knowledge about someone of that skill or strength amongst this eras humans. I suppose I will have to keep a tight watch upon him."

A smile spread across the woman's face, the same smile that one would see upon a child who was removing the wings from bugs. "Nevertheless, we have finally begun Master Grima, soon we will be able to bask in your darkness once again." And in the next moment she was gone, simply fading into the shadows that permeated the burring forest.


	3. Chapter 3

"Holy cow! I've never seen so many people!" Kara exclaimed as her head darted around trying to take in all the sites.

"How can you be sure if you can't remember?" Frederick questioned sarcastically but Kara simply ignored him.

The city was filled with people, either shopping at stalls while others simply walked to their various destinations. All the people were full of smiles however, so much so that it was dazzling. Sully had excused herself when they entered the city, saying she was returning her horse to the stables, and Virion followed after still attempting to woe her.

"It appears the capitol was spared the chaos we faced in the forest, thank Naga." Frederick said in his normal deadpan expression.

"Whew, that's a relief." Lissa exclaimed as she ran up and grabbed Kara's gloved hand. "I can't wait to show you around the city! I know of all the greatest places to eat and secret merchants who sell the craziest things."

Kara smiled as the young girl pulled her forward but when they both came to a stop when the crowd grew too thick.

"What's going on?" Kara asked as she tried to peek over the shoulders of those who were standing before her.

"The Exalt has come to see us!" one of the men before the two girls shouted out.

Kara stretched her neck as far as she could until she could just barely see the Exalt everyone was talking about. Before her was a woman of at least thirty walking through the street flanked by two women on Pegasus's. The woman had blonde hair that almost seemed to be glowing and green eyes that didn't seem to have an ounce of anger in them. The woman also had the same strange mark that was on Chrom's shoulder on her forehead. The woman smiled at the crowd like a mother watching her children at play and waved, eliciting more cheers from the crowd.

"The Exalt is the ruler of your country right? Is it safe for her to just be walking around like this with so few guards?" Kara asked to Chrom and Frederick as they approached from behind.

"Lady Emmeryn is a symbol of peace, Ylisse's most prized property. She serves as a calming presence when many in the royal court would call for war with Plegia." Frederick explained as he smiled at the people cheering for the Exalt. "She calms the people's fears as well as gives the people hope."

"She's also the best big sister anyone could ask for!" Lissa exclaimed with an enormous smile upon her face.

"Hmmmm…" Kara murmured as she continued to look at the Exalt but blinked when what Lissa said finally sunk in. "Wait! Sister!? Wouldn't that make you and Chrom…" Kara blurted out as she tried to make sense of what she said.

"The Prince and Princess of the realm? Indeed, you remembered Milord's name but not that?" Frederick questioned incredulously.

"But you said you were Shepherds!" Kara practically shouted, feeling like she had been set up.

"Well it is true, we just have a lot more sheep than most." Chrom explained as he tried not to laugh at Kara's shocked expression.

"M-Milord, Milady, please forgive me for my dreadful manners." Kara stuttered out as she gave a clumsy curtsy.

Lissa chuckled to herself while Chrom merely smiled and waved his hand dismissively. "Its fine, neither of us have been much for formalities especially among the shepherds."

Kara exhaled in relief as Lissa once again grabbed her by the hand, "Well, are you ready to meet the Exalt?" she said with an evil grin on her face. [Eh?] Was the only thing she could think as she was dragged towards the castle.

* * *

The four of them continued into the palace until they reached the audience chamber. Within Emmeryn was speaking to a woman with short bright teal colored hair and who wore golden armor. The two stopped as Chrom's group approached and Lissa ran forward, hugging her sister.

"Chrom, Lissa, welcome home. Greetings Frederick, how was your patrol?" Emmeryn asked as she continued to hug Lissa.

"Well at the very least we shouldn't have any bandit problems around Southtown for awhile." Chrom answered

"Wonderful and how are the people?"

"Their safe for the moment but we need to watch borders. The bandits are crossing over from Plegia." Chrom answered with a frown clouding over his features.

"Forgive me Milord; my Pegasus knights should have intercepted them." The light haired woman said as she bowed slightly.

"Its fine Phila, your duty is here, guarding the Exalt." Chrom said.

"Besides, we had plenty of help." Lissa said as she poked Kara in the ribs, drawing all eyes to her and her face to blush even more than when they had first entered the chamber.

"Ah, you speak of your new companion here?" The Exalt asked with the same smile she had when she was waving to the people.

"Indeed. This is Kara, she helped us fight off the brigands who attacked Southtown. I've decided to make her the Shepherds tactician." Chrom explained.

"Oh my, it appears the Ylisse owes you a debt of gratitude." Emmeryn said as she continued to smile.

"Oh no, not at all Milady. It was nothing really." Kara bashfully said as her embarrassment continued to build.  
It was at that moment that Frederick stepped forward. "Forgive me Milady but I must speak. Kara claims to have lost all her memory. But it is only that: a claim. We cannot rule out the fact that she might be a Plegian spy or even worse.

"Frederick!" Chrom hissed as he turned to glare at the knight who simply stared ahead.

"I see," The Exalt murmured as she stared intently at Kara, her smile faltering as she inspected her. "Chrom, despite her claim of memory loss you still allowed her into the castle, has this woman earned your trust?" Emmeryn questioned as her eyes turned once again to Chrom.

Chrom did not answer immediately, instead turning back to stare at Kara. Kara wanted nothing more than to run and hide right then but she endured his gaze with a nervous expression.

"She has indeed, she has fought to save our people's lives as well as mine own. that was good enough for me." Chrom declared

"well then Kara, It seems you've earned by brothers trust and so I offer you mine as well. You are welcome here in Ylisse." The Exalt said as her smile returned.

"Thank you, Milady." Kara, still nervous, said as she gave a slight curtsy.

"Even still, thank you for your constant vigilance Frederick. I do hope my siblings remember to thank you from time to time."

"They occasionally express something akin to gratitude, Your Grace." Frederick bowed in response.

"Moving on sister, I trust you have heard of the creatures we encountered during our travels?" Chrom asked causing a somber atmosphere to covered the room instantly.

"Indeed we have Milord; scouts have reported sighting them in groups along our borders." Phila answered.

"We were about to hold a session of court to discuss the problem, would you join us Chrom?" Emmeryn asked

"Well I guess that's our cue, common Kara!" Lissa exclaimed as she gabbed Kara's hand and led her away.

Emmeryn watched as her sister led away Kara for a moment in silent contemplation. Despite Chrom's endorsement she couldn't help but feel something about the young lady was slightly off, though she couldn't determine if that was simply due to her missing memories or something else entirely.

"Something wrong sister?" Chrom questioned as he turned to head to the meeting room.

"No, it's nothing." She smiled as she too proceeded to the room as well.

Kara and Lissa walked casually down the castles massive walkways with Lissa explaining anything and everything that the two could see.

"So, has anything come back to you yet?" Lissa tentatively asked as she turned and looked anxiously at Kara.

"No, unfortunately not yet." Kara said with a sad smile upon her lips.

Lissa's eyes fell for a moment before her usual smile returned. "Well don't worry; I'm sure that they'll come back eventually. But I can't help but wonder who you were before we found you."

[You and me both.] Kara thought sarcastically though she wouldn't let it show on her face.

The two continued down the hallway until they reached a set of doors that Lissa explained as the meeting place of the Shepherds. She opened to doors to reveal a group of people talking amongst themselves, all who turned their head to see who it was.

A girl with curly blonde hair with bows in her hair and dress ran up to Lissa and grabbed her hands. "Lissa my dear, are you alright? I've been on pins and needles worrying about you." She worriedly asked.

"Oh, hey Maribelle." Lissa answered as if oblivious to the girls worry.  
"Oh hey yourself! I've sprouted gray hairs waiting for your return." The girl shouted.

"Awww, that's sweet of you, but I was fine. Could have done without the bugs or bear meat however." Lissa grimaced recalling the taste.

"Hey squirt, where's Chrom? Teach is looking for a good challenge." A blonde haired tan skin man asked as he too walked over. Kara looked the man over and found that he was a good head above her, with muscles covering his bare chest.

"Oh, you're going by "Teach" now Vaike? I thought someone could only be born without wits, it can be taught?" Lissa sarcastically answered as she cast a sidelong glance at the man.

The man threw back his head and laughed boomingly, "You should never underestimate the great Vaik-hey! That was an insult wasn't it!" the man realized after far too long had passed.

"Begging your pardon, but is the captain coming back soon?" a third voice sounded from deeper within the room. Kara looked to it to find a woman about her age with long brown hair standing there with a worried look on her face. She wore a tan colored armor and what appeared to be a pair of tiny pink wings in the back of her hair.

"Poor Sumia has been beside herself with worry ever sense her beloved captain departed." Maribelle explained. "She earned herself so many bruises during training watching for him it would have been more efficient to simply fight blindfolded." She joked.

"Aw, that's so sweet that you would worry about my brother Sumia." Lissa said.

"W-well he is our Captain and the Prince, it's only natural to worry about him." the girl named Sumia tried to explain away, earning quiet laughs from the entire room.

"By the way, who's the new chick?" Vaike asked as all eyes once again turned to Kara, making her almost just as nervous as when she met the Exalt.

"Her name's Kara. Chrom brought her on to be our new tactician. She's got spells, swords, and tactics at her disposal." Lissa explained causing Kara's face to blush even harder.

"Well I'd like to see her do this!" Vaike said as he released a massive belch

Internally Kara flinched but only showed a smiled at Vaike. "While I can't say I'm skilled in the art of belching "Teach" it's still nice to meet all of you." She said as she smiled.

"Ugh, Vaike that was disgusting! And Kara don't encourage such behavior from him! I would have thought you were cut from finer cloth but I guess I was mistaken." Maribelle scolded as she turned and left in a huff.

"Don't take it to heart, Kara, Maribelle warms to people slowly." Sumia comforted.

"Or she just burns too quickly! He, he. But don't worry it's just as Sumia says, just give it time. "Lissa commented.

"Well then Milady, have you acclimated our new tactician to the Shepherds yet?" Frederick's voice sounded from behind Kara, likely having arrived just then.

"Frederick? Is Chrom still in the meeting?" Lissa asked

"Indeed, Milord ordered me to have the Shepherds begin their training for the day." Frederick said with a look that Kara could have sworn was a look of joy.

Nearly every person in the room grimaced as Frederick announced that they would be doing mock battles for the day.

"Well then, Miss Kara, are you ready for training?" Frederick said with a voice that Kara could have sworn was pure evil.

* * *

Chrom pinched the bridge of his nose trying to keep a headache at bay, as he and Emm walked down the corridor after the strategy meeting. Although Chrom could barely call it a "strategy meeting". The counts and court ladies present were more preoccupied with discussing economics, this year's harvest, and the next festival that was coming up. The only thing that they had actually accomplished was giving the nightmarish creatures the name "Risen".[Cant they see that we have monsters threatening our people and Plegia sharpening their swords just across the border?] Chrom couldn't help but complain to himself as he followed after Emm.

[And of course the inevitable question of when I shall be marring] Chrom winced as he remembered the court ladies asked the thinly veiled questions. While Emmeryn was far too busy running the country and Lissa was still a year or two too young for marriage Chrom was at the perfect age. Nearly every day that Chrom wasn't training with the Shepherds or patrolling the borders he was entertaining the daughters of nobles even though he wasn't the least bit interested. It wasn't that he was wilted; it was just that he wasn't just looking for looks in his wife; he wanted someone who he could talk to like anyone else.

"Chrom, you should keep your hand away from your face when walking, the maids will be quite upset if they have to clean up a vase that you've walked into again." Emmeryn gently reprimanded him.

"Common sis, I'm not that unlucky." Chrom sighed in a defeated tone as Emmeryn giggled to herself.

"Try to be patient with the Court Chrom; they aren't quite as aware of the dangers facing us right now as you and the Shepherds. They haven't been able to see the Risen with their own eyes." Emmeryn said.

"Right, Right…" Chrom said as he accidently passed Emm who had stopped to admire a piece of art in the corridor.

Chrom turned back to look at the art Emm had stopped to admire. It was a painting depicting the Dragon of light, Naga, with people painted entirely in white depicting the Children of light. Naga and the Children were holding their hands out to the outline of a man holding the Falchion into the air. It was a painting depicting one of the Exalt line defeating the Fell dragon Grima.

"I have always enjoyed taking the time to look upon this painting and imagining what the Children of Light truly are like." Emmeryn mused almost to herself.

"You actually believe they exist sister?" Chrom asked.

"Of course, there are many things in this world that we cannot fully explain. Why would it be impossible for these beings to exist?" Emm asked as she turned to Chrom and smiled. "to be honest, when I saw your new tactician, Kara, I was half convinced that she was one of those beings from another world. It's quite uncommon to have red eyes like hers. It's a shame that she isn't able to remember herself."

"Oh? You thought that too? I had a similar thought myself, though there doesn't seem to be anything to strange about her besides a few quirks with her personality." Chrom commented with a faint smile upon his lips.

"That reminds me; Chrom, are you aware that the robe she was wearing is not only a Plegian robe but a Grimleal robe at that." Emmeryn warned, her smile disappearing from her face.

"Grimleal? You mean the cult devoted to Grima?" Chrom questioned his own smile fading as well. He had heard much of a secretive cult founded in Plegia seeking to bring about the return of the Fell dragon. They were clearly a disturbed group of people who were one of the major powers in the country.

"Indeed, I do not doubt that she has lost her memory as she has claimed, the anxiety and pain in her eyes are quite real. However that does not mean that something from her past might not cause problems in the future." Emmeryn warned.

"I understand sister; however I shall still choose to trust in her as she did aid me after all." Chrom declared.

"Oh don't misunderstand, I did not warn you to try and shake your faith in her I simply wanted you to watch out for surprises." Emmeryn clarified.

* * *

Kara fell exhaustedly down unto the bed, barely able to keep her eyes open. She had just finished training with the Shepherds and she wasn't even able to tell if she had been more exhausted fighting the monsters yesterday or if Frederick's hell training was worse. [Ugh, I haven't felt this bad sense I had to run after everyone when Southtown came under attack. Though at least I have a bath all to myself today.]

Kara was originally supposed to share a bunk with Sumia, but due to the fact that her bunk was currently taken up by all of Sumia's books she was given a guest room in the castle for the night. Fortunately, the room she had been given had both a bath as well as a hand mirror so she could finally see herself. Although at the moment the only thing she was interested in was lying sprawled out on her bed.

Time passed slowly as she slowly regained feeling in her limbs and her breathing returned back to a steady rate to the point where she could finally stand once again. She then moved into the bathroom and started to reach for the hand mirror but stopped in fear. Would she even recognize herself? Were the descriptions of Lissa and Chrom accurate? For awhile she did not move, her hand frozen over the mirror. But after a few minutes of trepidation she finally decided to move forward, grabbing the mirror and finally took a look at herself.

As it turned out Chrom and Lissa were quite accurate of their description of her the previous night. She had long, silky, black hair that was pulled back into a ponytail that fell past her shoulders. Her eyes almost seemed to glow with a crimson flame; her eyes were so red. Her face looked young although quite haggard, though that could be expected with what she had to deal with the past few days and with what she had lost. Her skin was very pale, almost like she had spent most of her life indoors, which wouldn't be all that strange considering all the skills she seemed to have. The young her must have spent many along hours training, though for what purpose she could only guess at.

Despite finally getting to see herself, Kara couldn't help but feel depressed. The face in the mirror seemed more like a strangers face than her own, a face she couldn't recognize. [That means that whatever happened to me wiped out my memories completely. The only reason I likely remember my magic, swords, and tactics is because they are mostly muscle memory.] The depression nearly caused her to break down and cry but Kara refused to allow it. Instead she placed the mirror back down and turned to the bath that had been prepared for her earlier by a maid.

Removing her cloak and everything all the way down to her small clothes, Kara was shocked by another unexpected sight. Kara's body from her thighs all the way up to her chest was horribly scared. These scars were not the scars from battle however; these scars were methodical and old. Most of them were white gashes along her stomach; each evenly spaced and so faded that not a single one could have been inflicted in the last few years of her life. These were the scars of abuse from her childhood. [Well, I guess that rules out me having a loving family somewhere.] She thought with a sad smile on her face.

Kara continued to strip down, until she was without anything, and slowly stepped into the bath. The bath water had cooled sense the maid had brought it in, luckily though Kara had retried a fire tome from Frederick after training and was easily able to heat the water back up. The warm water covered her body and relived the tension in both her muscles and her mind. Kara smiled to herself as she sank deeper into the tub. [Wait…did I lock the door?] Kara thought to herself as she looked back into the main room. The bathroom was connected to her bedroom and had no door. And the only measure of privacy was a simple lock on the main door. [Eh, oh well. I doubt anyone will come looking for me till dinner anyway.] She dismissed her worry before letting the steam and heat suffuse her body and empty her mind.

Chrom walked briskly through the hall, looking for the room that Kara had been assigned. He had met up with Frederick almost immediately after separating from Emmeryn, who had then informed him of the result of the days training, which of course were lackluster to the deadpan knight, and told him of their strategist current living arrangements.

The Shepherds had been dismissed until dinner and sense it was her first day in the castle Kara would have undoubtedly retired till food was prepared.

[Even if it isn't quite the greatest news; I'm sure Kara would like to know at least a little about her past.] Chrom thought to himself as he looked for her chambers.

Finally arriving at the door he had been told was hers, Chrom knocked gently. "Kara? Are you there? I have something I'd like to talk to you about."

He waited a few moments but received no reply. [Did she fall asleep? I Know Frederick can work people hard during training but it's still a little late in the day to be napping.] Chrom thought to himself as he decided to go on in and wake her back up.

Trying the door and finding it unlocked, Chrom entered the room and looked around. "Kara? It's not good to sleep this late in the day." He said as he walked farther into the room. "Gods why is it so steamy in here? And she's not on the bed?" Chrom mused out loud as he heard a sound come from the side room. "Ah, Kara, so you were here." Chrom said as he walked into the side room.

"C-Chrom!" her shocked voice sounded from inside just as Chrom walked in.

Chrom's eyes finally adapted to the steam to find Kara; sitting in the tub; beat red and starring up in shock at him. Chrom's mind came to a screeching halt as he tried to work out what he was seeing.

For a moment, neither of them spoke, they simply stared at each other with their mouths slightly open. Then Kara finally smiled.

"Chrom, I know that I owe you my life for saving me in that field and giving me a place to stay when I had nothing. But still, I don't think it's a great idea for you to seek that kind of favor from me." She said as she continued to smile, a smile that did not reach all the way up to her eyes.

Chrom was finally able think again after she finally spoke and quickly tried to stammer out an excuse. "I-I thought you were asleep a-and I had something to talk to you a-and…" Chrom continued to stammer as Kara grabbed a fire tome that sat next to the tub.

"OUT!" she screamed as a fireball appeared in her hand and she prepared to throw. Chrom yelped like a frightened animal and quickly scampered out of the room. [Well, it looks like I've got my work cut out for me here.] Kara thought dejectedly as she let her head sink under the water, hoping that the redness in her face was from the heat rather than anything else


	4. Chapter 4

Kara rubbed the bridge of her nose as stared off into space. She could feel sleep creeping up on her and slapped her cheek lightly to wake herself back up. But even doing that she couldn't find the interest in returning back to her book in front of her so she simply leaned back and thought about her new life.

The last few weeks were the most exhausting that Kara had ever experienced, (or at least as far as she could remember.) every day was spent training with the Shepherds under Frederick the wary in the morning and afternoon, while her evenings were spent mostly in the Royal library looking for everything and everything that she had lost.

It was in this time that Kara had met the last few members of the Shepherds. There was a green haired cavalier named Stahl who constantly seemed to be hungry and always looked like he had just woken up. He was always friendly with Kara which was a nice change from Frederick's constant vigilance. There was also a woman by the name of Miriel who she had met during one of her nighttime study sessions. She had short straight brown hair and skin, while not quite as pale as her own, showed that she had spent many a day in this library. Miriel was quite the intellectual woman and had been quite curious about Kara, asking almost continuously about her knowledge of tactics and magic. She had also been curious about Kara's past but luckily she had been able to avoid the questions.

Kara had also started to room with Sumia and had been immensely enjoying her time with her. Sumia was quite the avid reader and had recommended many a book for Kara to read. But for the life of her, Kara could not figure out what exactly the woman would always trip over but she seemed to be in a constant state of slipping. She too had been asking about where Kara had originally come from but was able to get the conversation back to books before she had to reveal the truth.

She had asked Chrom, Lissa, Frederick, and The Exalt to keep her lack of memories. She did not want the people who she would be leading through battles to doubt her or pity her. Luckily, they had all agreed to keep her secret; although Frederick looked like the only reason he did so was because of Chrom's willingness and the only reason Chrom agreed was because of a certain incident that Kara reminded him of causing him to go beet red. She had felt bad about using his mistake against him but she couldn't take any chances, plus it was fun to see him panic every time he saw her.

Kara looked back down at the book she had opened before her as her smile disappeared from her face. The book before her was a history book depicting the story of Grima, the Fell Dragon. It spoke of how the first Exalt, a man by the name of Marth, fought with the power of Naga to defeat an evil dragon to save the world and how his descendants had inherited his power.

In the country of Plegia the national religion was one that worshiped this Fell Dragon, those known as the Grimleal and there was a picture of their symbol within the book. It was the same symbol that was branded upon her right hand.

She inadvertently glanced down at her gloved right hand as she clenched up. Upon looking at what she had originally thought was a tattoo with more detail she noticed that it was something that was a part of her skin similar to a birth mark but far too complex to be natural.

[Everything I find about who I used to be makes me seem more and more like my life was quite cruel.] She thought as she starred at the ceiling trying to control her emotions.

"Kara? What are you still doing up?" came a worried voice from in front of her. Looking back down, Kara saw Chrom standing before her.

"I was just looking for information of Plegia." She said as she smiled and closed the book

"Gods Kara it's nearly morning! I can't let my tactician falling unconscious during battle." Chrom exclaimed worriedly, "Go back to bed and try to get some sleep."

"Well what about you? Couldn't sleep?" Kara returned the question as she stretched out and stood up.

"Something like that; came here to find a book to put my mind at ease." He admitted as he looked over the books covering Kara's table.

"Oh? Then I would recommend this one "Wyvern Wars: Terror at High Noon" it's one that Sumia recommended to me." Kara said as she tossed a book at Chrom.

"One of Sumia's huh? She always seems to find the most interesting books." He said as he smiled down looking over the title.

Kara moved past Chrom and smiled, "well, good night."

"Ah one moment. What were your plans for tomorrow Kara?" Chrom asked as she moved for the door.

Kara blinked in surprise as she remembered that tomorrow she and the rest of the Shepherds were allowed the day off. Apparently once every seven days everyone was given a break from training to spend how they pleased, something Kara had been quite happy to hear about from Sumia after their evening training.

"Well, I had originally planned to spend the day exploring the city. My lightning tome is nearly expired and it seems prudent for the strategist of an army to know the layout of a city she's protecting." She said as she turned around "Why were you hoping to spend the day with me?" she teased with a smile.

"Unfortunately, my Princely duties will keep me busy for most of the day." Chrom said, mirroring her smile. "However, my sister asked me if you would be willing to join her for dinner."

Kara winced at Chrom's proposal. It was clear he was talking about the Exalt rather than Lissa and Kara wanted as little to do with the ruler of Ylisse as possible. It wasn't that she didn't like Emmeryn, far from it; it was simply that the more time she spent with people the more obvious it would become of how ignorant she was without her memories. Plus Kara had no interest in standing out, and dining with royalty was certainly going to turn a few heads.

Sadly, an invitation from the Exalt wasn't something the Shepherds tactician could easily ignore. So with smile she hopped wasn't to fake, Kara turned once again back to Chrom. "Of course, I would be honored."

Chrom nodded his head, satisfied. "Good, I will send someone for you when the meal is prepared. Until then have fun exploring."

The two said their goodbyes and went their separate ways. Kara returning to her room to find Sumia deep asleep. Kara herself was finally feeling the inevitability of sleep as she fell into her cot and let sleep overcome her.

* * *

Kara blinked as she found herself in a barely lit stone chamber. There were only a few torches upon the wall, casting long shadows across the room. Wherever she was a supernatural chill seemed to permeate the air, sending shivers down her spine for reasons that she could not understand. Looking around she could see a group of hooded in purple robes and wearing masks that were adorned with six purple eyes. The men stood in a corner of the room, with a young girl in between them. The girl stared emotionlessly at the wall in front of her while the men discussed something amongst themselves with hushed voices that Kara could not make out. The girl was quite cute for her age, her hair looked to be almost silver under the light of the torches and her blue eyes only added to her beauty. Her skin was unhealthy pale however, and she seemed to be shaking slightly as if in fear.

"The child's power has grown much more powerful as of late." One of the masked men spoke loudly to the others. "I believe it is time for us to begin testing her power." The others did not respond as far as Kara could tell, they simply spread out along the back wall and gave the younger girl space. One of the men stayed next to the girl and pointed at a strange figure slumped against the floor in another corner of the room.

"Now then vessel, unleash your power here and now." The man commanded as he gestured at outline in the corner of the room.

The girl gave no real indication that she had heard the man. But somehow she could tell that the girl was afraid of the pain that came after disobeying the man. The girl raised a single hand slowly and pointed her palm at the shape in the corner. At first there was nothing but silence but the sounds of breathing coming from the men around the wall. But after a minute or so of waiting there was a change. The object in the corner as suddenly alight as though it had become a bonfire. This fire was not in any way natural, even by magic standards. The flames consumed the object with what seemed to be almost glee, and burned an unnatural black that seemed almost to consume the light rather than cast more of it.

It was only in the moment before the flames had fully consumed to object that Kara was able to see for certain what it was, and what it was horrified her. The object that had just been incinerated was a human body; likely dead from the fact there had been no screams, but a human body all the same. And even though the person was no longer alive the young girl showed almost no hesitation in destroy a fellow human.

"Very good Vessel," the man who had originally spoke exclaimed as he turned back to face the other men. "With this we are one step closer to realizing the dreams of all of Plegia. Soon, the master's darkness shall consume the world and remake it anew."

Every person present besides the young girl raised their hands into the air as they screamed out in joy. "ALL HAIL GRIMA!"

* * *

Kara was awoken by the sound of Sumia crying out in surprise. "Good gods, Kara! Your hand is on fire!"

Kara looked down to see the strange sight of the glove on her right hand letting off a thin line of smoke and the feeling of heat on her skin.

Kara screamed out a string of curses as she jumped up and tried to remove the glove. Sumia jumped up to help but almost instantly tripped over a pile of books by her bedside.

Kara ripped off the glove and inspected her hand. The mark upon her hand felt slightly warm to the touch but other than that Kara could see no reason for her hand to catch fire.

"A-are you ok Kara? What in the world…" Sumia asked with worry in her voice before trailing off and staring down at Kara's hand.

At first Kara did not realize what had captured the woman's attention so. But very quickly she remembered that her mark was exposed for the entire world to see. She quickly covered it with her unmarked hand but the damage had been done, Sumia looked at Kara with eyes filled with both nervousness and anxiety.

"I-I can explain..." Kara stammered out as she tried desperately to think of an excuse that were placate the woman but nothing came to mind. Sighing in her head, Kara had no choice but to explain her circumstances the Sumia. Kara slowly started to talk about how Chrom and Lissa had found her in that field and how she had discovered how she no longer was able to recognize herself and the scars she had discovered upon her body.

Sumia reacted almost exactly as Kara had expected with clear shock and pity in her eyes. "Oh Kara…" she said as she wiped the tears from her eyes. " I'm so sorry. I can't imagine what you're feeling right now." And she then walked over to her and hugged her, surprising Kara more than she would have thought. Kara, not really sure how to react, simply patted Sumia on the back while she cried for her.

"Oh dear…I'm sorry Kara. You're the one who's suffering and you're comforting me now." She said after she had finished crying and separated herself from Kara.

"Its fine, I understand." Kara said as she waved away Sumia's concerns.

Sumia nodded and looked down at the mark on Kara's hand. "So you have no idea how you got that or why it caused your glove to catch fire?"

Kara inadvertently rubbed her hand when Sumia brought it up. "No, the only thing I managed to learn was that it's the symbol of Grima." They both flinched at the mention of the Fell Dragon. "Other than that I haven't been able to find any clues as to who I am." Kara said with a sad smile upon her face.

"I see…does Captain Chrom know about your mark and past?" she asked in a worried voice.

Kara shook her head. "Chrom, Lissa, Frederick, and the Exalt all know about my lost memories but I haven't had the courage to tell them about the mark yet." Kara lowered her head as she waited for the brunet to respond. She understood that Sumia had to tell the others about her mark; it was something the Shepherds had the right to know about if the person who was guiding their swords was some Grimleal fanatic.

"I understand, then it will be our little secret for the time being." Sumia declared in a voice that seemed far to chipper for the situation.

Kara's eyes shot back up in shock to see Sumia smiling at her without a hint of animosity in her eyes. "A-are you sure? I can't even say with certainty that I'm not someone who could bring harm down upon Ylisse. Are you really not going to tell everyone else about what happened here?"

Sumia didn't bat an eyelid before replying. "If the Captain has decided to trust you than so will i. I'm certain after spending time with you this last week that you aren't a bad person. I guarantee it." She said as she banged her fist against her chest, though perhaps harder than she intended because she started to cough almost immediately.

Kara couldn't help but giggle at the girl's antics and smiled back with one of the most sincere smiles she had in quite a while. "Thank you Sumia."

The girl blushed and fidgeted with her hands at Kara's gratitude. "I-It's fine really, you're a Shepherd now anyway, it's only natural to help out."

The two girls then began to prepare themselves for the day. Kara, deciding to make more of an effort to be friendly, asked what Sumia had planned for her day.

"Oh I'm going to spend the day cleaning and grooming the Pegasus's and horses in the stable." She exclaimed as she put her armor on. "Those poor babies haven't been properly washed in a week's time. I'm sure they'll be happy to see me! What about you?"

"I plan to explore the city and stock up on supplies." Kara responded with a small smile as she held up her right hand. "Plus I need to buy a new glove."

Sumia giggled at that. "Well good luck, even in the Capitol here there are still some ruff parts of town. Make sure to keep your sword with you." She warned as she moved to the door.

"See you later." She said as she walked out the door with Kara waving back.

[Well then, might as well get going too.] Kara thought to herself as she emerged into the light of the day in a mood so good she had completely forgotten the dream she had last night.

Kara smiled as she stared up into the bright blue sky, simply enjoying the warmth of the day. She had just stepped out of the castle courtyard into the city streets but she could already see what a perfect day it was going to be. Like the previous time she had been outside the castle everyone moved with a bounce in their step and a smile upon their face. [I guess this really is a truly peaceful land.] Kara thought to herself as she turned and asked one of the castle guards for directions to the market.

Kara made sure to keep her right hand in her coat pocket as she quickly made her way to the clothing store that the guard had indicated. The clothing store was slightly pricier than Kara was hoping to spend, but more than new tomes or a fancier sword a new right hand glove had to be her priority. Quickly finding the cheapest one she could; Kara paid with some of the money she had been given for her time serving with the Shepherds. However, the amount she had been left with was hardly enough to afford some local food let alone pay for a magic tome.

[Great, I guess I'll just explore the town today and come back later for the rest of the stuff.] She thought pessimistically to herself as she started to explore the layout of the city. Kara had two major reasons for trying to get the lay of the land; one was that in the event of a siege she wanted to be able to understand which parts of the outer wall would be the most difficult to defend. The other reason, which was far more likely, was that if the others decided she was too much of a threat to Ylisse she had to have an escape plan prepared.

[Well, considering what happened this morning, maybe I don't need to worry about escaping.] She thought to herself as she recalled her hectic morning but it still brought a smile to her face every time she thought back to it. Unfortunately it was during one of these trips back through memory lane that Kara realized that she was in one of the areas Sumia had warned her about. The houses surrounding her were in far more rough shape than in any other place she had visited today. The people who sat around were far more haggard and eyed her with a more perverted eye than she could recall over the past weeks.

Kara sighed in disappointment, mostly at herself, as she looked around for any landmarks to aid in her escape from the ghetto.

It was during this time that Kara saw a curious sight. A hooded figure was surrounded by much larger hooded figures that appeared to be harassing the smaller person. The smaller person had yet to take any action but it was clear that the ones surrounding the smaller ones had nothing good in mind.

To her credit, Kara only hesitated for only a few seconds before walking over to the group. "All of you there!" she shouted drawing the attention of nearly everyone except for the one who was surrounded. "What do you think you're doing?" Kara questioned trying to sound as intimidating as possible while she herself became surrounded.

"We'll look at this boys! Another beautiful young lady falling right into our laps." One of the men roughly called earning a good laugh from the others.

Kara sighed in annoyance as she looked up at the one who had spoken first, a man whose looks were practically the definition of a scumbag. "I will give you one warning sir. I am a Shepherd and my lord will not tolerate such acts within his kingdom. Leave now before I force you." She said in what she hoped was an intimidating voice.

A few of the men did back away at her statement but the man who had spoken only pulled in closer. "Ah I see, so you work for the Princy do you?" the man sneered as he grabbed Kara's cheeks and moved his face in closer. "Well then you'll suffer all the more for it."

Kara desperately tried to keep the panic from her face as she slowly reached for the thunder tome at her side. The other men once again moved back in with their intentions written all over their faces but before they could act on them Kara's hand reached her tome.

"Im afraid that you seem to have underestimated me." She said with a smirk and released an electrical blast, hitting everything around her.

The men twitched as they collapsed like ragdolls at her feet and Kara couldn't help but feel boastful as she walked over their bodies, kicking as many as she could, and walked over to their original target.

"Are you alright?" Kara asked in concern as she walked closer.

The person turned to look at Kara and her face caused Kara to stop in her tracks. It was a young woman who stared out from the shadows of her cloak. Her eyes were a dark violet color that had an almost ethereal beauty to them. From what Kara could see of her hair it was a very similar color to her eyes, just slightly brighter like the color of flowers.

The woman looked just as shocked to see Kara as Kara felt at that moment when their eyes met. But after a moment a smile formed on her lips as she curtsied to Kara. "Thank you Milady; I was not quite sure how I was going to handle those ruffians." The woman said as she rose. "My name is Sina, it is a pleasure to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, I'm Kara." Kara introduced herself "Why are you here in the slums? It seems obvious that someone looking like yourself would attract unwanted attention." She asked.

Sina shrugged, "I could ask you the same but as for me I was to meet with a prospective buyer here but it appears to have been a set up from the beginning."

"Oh you're a merchant? What kind of goods do you have?" Kara asked feeling her curiosity growing.

"Mostly specialty goods or very specific orders for wealthy clients." Sina explained.

"Oh…I see." Kara said as her shoulders dropped. She had hoped that Sina might be able to provide her with the supplies she required if she was a merchant who would sell in the slums but it was actually the opposite.

"Indeed, however, I must reward you for coming to my aid." Sina declared as she reached into a large bag by her side and removed what appeared to be an ancient book. "My prospective client desired this fire tome but now that he has decided to attempt to steal it I see no reason not to award it to you." She said as she handed over the tome to Kara.

Kara starred down at the tome but couldn't see anything specific that made it seem like a powerful tome. The book looked like any other Kara had spent her evenings reading through. Even the inside of the book was simple words, not even a magic circle. "This is a fire tome? There's nothing in here." Kara asked incredulously as she looked back up at Sina.

Sina's smile grew wider as she waved a finger in Kara's face. "Indeed and that is the genius of this book. It was designed to appear to the naked eye like a simple story. However, when one wishes to use its magic it is capable of unleashing devastating flames upon their foes." She explained as she took back the tome and held her hand out in front of her. For a moment nothing happened but a second latter a ball of flame came into existence in the palm of her hand.

Kara blinked in surprise as she took the tome back and stared at it in wonder. Normally a magic tome was a very specific color and required the magical runes to be covered across the cover and inside. This book however looked entirely normal. Kara's mind reeled at the possibilities of this book.

"Wow…thank you." Kara finally managed to say as she stared up at Sina who simply smiled back.

"No, no I should be thanking you. Now then why were you here in the slums Kara? You don't seem like you should be here either." Sina questioned.

Kara smiled embarrassedly as she rubbed the back of her head. "Actually, I got lost while exploring the city." She admitted much to Sina's apparent amusement.

"I see, that makes more since rather than someone actually patrolling this area. Then if it's all the same to you I would be happy to guide you back out." Sina offered and Kara was quick to accept.

* * *

Sina waved as Kara moved away into the crowd and tried hard to keep her expression neutral. She could scarcely believe her luck in the girl finding her; she did not even need to infiltrate the citadel to give her the tome and now they had made an agreement to meet in the future. With that in her hands she was sure to move farther along the path that was required of her. Sina was overcome by laughter that drew the attention of her surroundings but she did not care. All the pieces were falling perfectly in place.

* * *

Kara squirmed uncomfortably in the light blue one piece dress she had been forced to wear as she waited outside the double doors to the room where she would be dinning with the Exalt and her family. Kara felt exposed without her cloak and without a tome on her but the maid that had come to get her when she had returned was quite strict about what she was allowed to bring with her, which meant that she could bring nothing.

Kara sighed for what felt like the tenth time since she had been brought to the door. She was not allowed entry until the Exalt was present and apparently Lady Emmeryn had been delayed. But at the very least it gave Kara time to think to herself. Kara had been debating whether or not to inform the Exalt of the mark upon her hand since she had first arrived with Chrom and Lissa. But with the events of the morning she finally decided that it was time to share what bit of information.

[It is just such a shame that I have to let Chrom and Lissa in on it too.] She thought. She did not want to admit it openly but Kara respected the two royals immensely for taking her in and giving her a home when all she had was a story that many would be hard pressed to trust in. she did not want to worry the two anymore than she had too and by extension their elder sister but with Emmeryn being the Exalt perhaps she would know more about the marks meaning.

Kara was lost deep within her own thought when the booming voice of one of the guards sounded from her side. "Her eminence, Exalt Emmeryn, has arrived!" he shouted so loud that Kara almost squeaked in surprise. A moment later the guard turned and opened the door for Kara; then promptly stepped aside to allow her entry.

Kara nervously walked into the room, where she saw the Exalt smiling at her from a table that had was large enough to fit five or more people on it. However, the only person who was present was the Exalt herself. As Kara approached she quickly scanned the room for any sign of Lissa or Chrom. Chrom would have no interest in messing with her but Lissa on the other hand would not miss the opportunity. Kara had quickly learned over the past week that if Lissa was offering to do something for you it was more than likely going to end with frogs in places where they should never be.

Contrary to her expectations, Kara saw no sign of the little blonde Princess or her older brother. The only other people in the chamber were maids and butlers along the walls and two guards who stood by the opposite door that Kara had entered from.

Kara slowly made her way to the seat that was indicated for her, a seat to the right of Emmeryn, and sat down along with the Exalt.

"Thank you for joining me tonight Kara." Emmeryn warmly greeted as she motioned to one of the butlers alongside the room, who promptly left to bring the meal.

"N-not at all Milady." Kara stammered out as she scanned the room once again. "Um…begging your pardon Milady, but where are Prince Chrom and Princess Lissa? Were they not to join us tonight?" she asked as she desperately avoided making eye contact.

"Unfortunately, Chrom was detained by an issue with the Shepherd's supply line while Lissa was invited to dine with the Duke of Themis and his daughter and was unable to make it. " Emmeryn explained. "It will just be the two of us tonight."

Kara's heart nearly leapt from her throat at the prospect of having to dine with just the Exalt but she could do nothing about it at this point, she was trapped.

The Dinner began without incident. Kara at first was far too nervous to really start up a conversation but Emmeryn would have none of that. Slowly and patiently she coaxed Kara out of her shell by sharing many stories about the three royals during their childhood. She spoke of Chrom seemingly endless ability to break objects while Lissa was constantly putting whatever bugs she could find down the backs of the maids. Kara couldn't help but giggle as the older woman continued down memory lane and enjoyed learning more about the people she respected, plus it would be great ammunition for later.

When they had both finished their meals Kara finally worked up the courage to reveal her right hand. "Ummm…Lady Emmeryn? Would it be alright if I ask your opinion on something?"

The older woman noticed the anxiety in Kara's face and her own smile faded. "Of course, what can I help you with?" she asked with what sounded like genuine concern.

Kara hesitated for a second before slowly removing the glove on her right hand and placing her hand upon the table for Emmeryn to see. "From the day that your siblings found me I had this mark upon my hand. I was wondering if you had ever seen anything like it."

Emmeryn's eyes widened slightly as she gently grasped Kara's hand and ran her own over the mark. "I see…are you aware that this symbol is the emblem of the Grimleal?" she asked with concern.

"I found out only recently from a book in your library. Does it mean that the person I was before was a heretic?"

"It is possible, however this mark does not appear to be a tattoo or something branded into your skin like most that bear this symbol. Rather it appears to be similar to the Brand of the Exalt that has been passed through my family for generations."

"Brand of the Exalt?" Kara questioned.

"The symbol you see upon my forehead and upon my brother's shoulder." She said as she gestured to her face. "However to see one in the shape of Grima…" Emmeryn trailed off as she contemplated what she saw before her. There was silence in the hall for a moment until Emmeryn raised her head to smile at Kara. "Regardless of what it means both my brother and sister have chosen to place their trust in you, and so shall I. so long as you live within my kingdom's borders I shall protect you."

Kara couldn't believe what she was hearing. Here she was; a person who could have been someone working against Emmeryn's land but she was still simply accepted. The woman's kindness truly knew no bounds. "Thank you…I swear to you that I will never allow harm to befall your family." Kara swore as she fought to keep her tears back.

Emmeryn smiled back, "I am certain that you will. Now then this has truly been an enjoyable evening but I believe it is about time we retire." She said as she stood.

It was at that moment however that a loud knock sounded from the door that Kara had come from. "Lady Exalt! A messenger has arrived from the Farfort! The town has fallen under the control of a large group of Barbarians and they are demanding a ransom!" a voice panicky shouted from the other side.

Kara felt as if her stomach had lurched up into her throat, it appeared that the Shepherds had a new mission, one that she would be helping to lead.

* * *

 **Hello everyone. hope you are all enjoying my first fanfic. feel free to Review**


End file.
